


Our Own Star (I'll Just Sing It To Ya)

by SmolMoose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky was born female, F/M, Genderqueer Bucky Barnes, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, SkatePunk Bucky Barnes!, ahhhhh, but identifies as nonbinary or any gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolMoose/pseuds/SmolMoose
Summary: When rising underground queer skate-punk star Bucky Barnes and their band "The Red Star" meets goofy, hot mess abstract artist Steven Rogers at a library, well let's just say they're ass over tits.ORI, as a punk and part time nerd, wanted more Stucky like this and dusted off this dinosaur account and decided,"Hey, let's make sub-par content at 3 AM before your 6 o'clock class!".





	Our Own Star (I'll Just Sing It To Ya)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darlings! 
> 
> I hope this day (morning, night, afternoon?!?) finds you well.
> 
> This is only an intro chapter but TW for future chapters and for the use of slurs and mentions of abuse in this chapter!
> 
> Much love, enjoy!
> 
> (P.s!! All tattoos and piercings talked about within this story all mine. A.K.A. copyright to me, don't steal my art and skin. Ty!)

Growing up in the middle of nowhere Indiana until the age of 12 was the equivalent of Hell, and moving to Brooklyn at the age of almost 13 was both the most beautiful blessing and the worst punishment.

In Indiana, Bucky could somewhat blissfully live in what suburban USA had planned out for them. 

As a kid they could see the little powder blue A-frame home they and their husband would live in. A little white picket fence keeping the 2.5 kids inside the boundary lines with a couple of dogs. Old age would treat them well and visions came of living out her and her husband’s diamond anniversary on the front porch in matching rocking chairs surrounded by grandchildren telling stories.

Then a beautiful thing happened on the day of her ninth birthday; Punk.

Against Me! was touring and doing a show in the next over. Mary from English class thought it’d be fun to go because there was a “tranny” in the band and “wouldn’t it be fun to make fun of the punk freaks?”

All was said with a couple bats of her overly mascaraed eyelashes and a slight pout of her thin lips. (Looking back on it, Bucky may or may not have had a little thing for her)

So they went.

It was gritty, beautiful, terrifying, and overall the thing they realized they wanted to do with the rest of their life. 

Now having to explain to her mom the next morning why her Sunday Best tights were shredded and why her mary janes were scuffed despite having been at a “sleepover” was one thing, but having shaved her head the next week was another.

She had always felt like hair was a sort of burden to her and shaving it was freeing, but seeing how many looks and comments of “just because daddy left and mommy beats you, doesn’t mean you attention seek, freak” was intimidating. 

There was a sort of high, however, that she was riding.

That high? Confidence.

It felt like the floodgates were open and the world was in her tiny little hands.

Ultimately they were kicked out of almost every private school, then home at the age of 11. From there the twisted American foster system took them into their gnarled jaws, trying with all its might to break her of her sanity.

Parents didn’t want the angry punk preteen threatening to stab the next person who called them a faggot.

Unless you were the Romanoff family. 

The Romanoff’s were a tough looking bunch with hearts equivalent to a sweet, cuddly animal. That is if you cared to dig under all of the leather first.

Moving to Brooklyn from Moscow when their daughter, Natalia, was 14, the Romanoff’s found themselves quickly aware of one Jamie Buchanan Barnes.

See, Abram and Annika worked for the UN at one point, and found early retirement in Brooklyn New York. A place both had fallen in love with. Both had met as representatives, Annika for Poland and Abram for Russia. They were both Russian and shared a love for helping others out, while keeping themselves hidden.

Their daughter, to no one’s surprise, was the same.

So when an old friend from work came to dinner to greet them and welcome them to the states, they became aware of seemingly the most unwanted child in the whole US.

Natalie was the first to say, “I want to meet her, she seems cool.” in a voice barely audible.

This is a fact later in life she would hold over Bucky’s head many a time when they would fight.

One flight to Indiana a couple of weeks later, and seemingly Bucky’s whole world was flipped upside down.

In a span of two months she went from closed off, violent, and unloved, to calm, open, and very, very loved.

Although the girls shared a room despite Bucky very clearly stating many a time that their gender shifted often, neither one minded because of the close bond they shared. Plus Bucky would never admit that having Natalia in the room during panic attacks and night terrors was the biggest saving grace.  
Fast forward eight long and mostly peaceful years, the two now shared an apartment just a couple miles south of the family home.

____________________________________

“Nat? Natasha?,” a voice from the hallway called out to a seemingly empty apartment, “Honey, I’m home!”

Bucky set her stuff down in the living room and hung up her coat. Damn early winter weather.

“I got some pierogies down at the Czupryk’s place.” 

“The Czupryk’s”, or as many who had no clue how to pronounce the name called it, “The Czupryk's ”, was a family owned, hole in the wall, traditional Polish restaurant that had been around since the 80’s. The original owner, Stephen, bought the place after soul searching for a decade or so after being released from Vietnam. Since then his daughter Stephanie and his son Stephen Jr. took over after he experienced a bad back injury. Buck and Nat found much pleasure from the place due to its atmosphere and food. It reminded them of mother Romanoff’s cooking.

She walked over to Nat’s closed door and started pushing it open, “they’re still warm if-” She cut her sentence off quicker than a rabbit’s heart.

With the drapes shut and no window open, the scent of sex hit her in the face. The two culprits were in the center a bed that looked like it wanted to be put out of its misery. 

Looking back on it, it was comical to see Clint try and crane his head around to look at her while Nat looked up from underneath him. 

“So,” sated Bucky dryly, “this is the man who woo’d ya? Didn’t even let him buy ya dinner first, huh?”

“Jamie, get out of my damn room you little perv!” As the door was shutting behind her she heard a pillow “thunk” as it hit the door.

Grabbing the sour cream from the fridge, she plopped down on the beat up yellow patchwork couch and began tearing into the cooling pirogies.

“You’re getting sour cream on the couch, you neanderthal.” A woman of short, but powerful, stood in front of her clad in only a lavender silk robe. Short, flaming red locks curled around her equally red lips.

“Aw, you didn’t save me any?” Mystery man’s big bloodhound-esque eyes peered down at her.

“Dude, one, I don’t even know who you are.” Big brown eyes lined in kohl looked him up and down, “Two, why would I save you any? Again, don’t know you. Finally three, I don’t feed random men in my house who are only dressed in Calvin Klein knock off boxers.”

Natasha snorted, stooped down and stole the pirogi out of her sister’s hand, sat down in the armchair across from her, and said, “You sure about that sis? I know plenty of scantily dressed men who come through her that, from my knowledge, you bring and you feed.”

Mystery man chuckled and went to sit in Nat’s lap as she was gulping down the last of her stolen morsel. Manicured hands wrapped their way around his slightly chubby waist and held him close, a small kiss placed at the base of his neck. 

“Ugh, you two are gross, I’m trying to eat here.” 

She looked down, “Wait! Natalia Taya Romanoff, you stole my last pirogi you bitch.” 

Bucky pouted over at the conjoined mass that was her sister and her partner.

“Be quicker then next time, stupid.” Mystery man giggled as Nat stuck her tongue out at Bucky.

Admitting defeat, she sighed, plunked the container on the warped and paint stained coffee table, and sat back into the slightly too plush couch.

“So,” she sighed again as she stretched out, “what’s your name mystery man?”

“Oh, Clint, hi!” 

He mulled something over for a minute, giggled, and said, “I’d shake your hand, but they’ve been places I don’t think you don’t want to be associated with,” Bucky turned green at that as Nat rolled her eyes, “but I’ve heard nothing but great things ‘bout ‘cha.”

The wide smile he gave her nearly melted her usually tough front. Nearly.

“A charmer he is.” Nat muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes again.

__________________________

The next day found Buck at band practice fretting about their upcoming show. No one wanted to cooperate.

At 17 she and Natasha started forming little bands here and there, but eventually found the perfect blend at Nat’s age of 21. Totally by complete accident too.

She was already on vocals and songwriting duty, Nat on bass, so when searching for guitarists they ended up finding their drummer, Wanda Maximoff. 

Her and Nat had hit it off when they met online and bonded over their shared European descent. 

Wanda was currently the youngest in the group at age 19, compared to Bucky’s 21 and Natasha’s 22. Despite the young age, many had said that she was a force to be reckoned with and soon earned the nickname “fireball” due to her love of the drink and her personality. Not to mention her hair.

Fast forward a few months and they met Tony, a 25 year old narcissist who during their shows, would yell from the back at the bar directions to them of what to do and what not to while his girlfriend, Pepper, would shake her head. They became a fierce management team to the group.

Pepper, and Vision, Wanda’s husband, ended up being their merch people.

And Tony, of course, had connections in bizarre places. Of course the man was a genius, of course, and one of his buddies ended up being a classically trained guitarist who also happened to a ridiculously profound physicist, of course.

The 26 year old’s name was Bruce Banner, a quiet man with a temper like none other.  
(Why do you think he became classically trained in guitar?)

Just when they thought they were complete, a bumbling surprise ended up in their laps.

A kid of only 16 came knocking on Nat and Bucky’s apartment door one night, a couple months after Banner joined. He was looking for his aunt’s apartment, mistaking the number for that, and thus one Peter Parker joined the ranks as their keyboardist. 

Thus the family was born and these are their misadventures.

Actually, wait, no it’s not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all loved, or mildly enjoyed, this heaping garbage fire. Creative criticism is welcome!
> 
> Fun fact! The Czupryk family is real! And so are some of the stories in here are. Also also, I have seen Against Me! and I highkey recommend them. Definitely one of my favorite queer punks. Food for thought.
> 
> Anywho, be safe and much love and until next time,  
Moose x


End file.
